Cirice
by Barisback
Summary: Une nuit maudite. Un bain de sang. Une chanson. Une éternelle hyménée. Ne vois-tu pas comme tu es perdu sans moi ? [One-Shot - Black Butler - Centré sur Ciel et Sebastian - Potentiel spoiler ]


**BLACK BUTLER**

 **CIRICE**

 _Konbanwa ! Aujourd'hui on va attaquer un nouvel univers, celui de Kuroshitsuji, plus communément appelé BLACK BUTLER. Et en prime, on va le faire avec une chose que j'aime, une chose que j'adore. UNE CHANSON ! Et quelle chanson ? AHAHAH LOL C'EST LE TITRE !_

 _ **Cirice**_ _, une merveilleuse chanson signée Ghost ! Et oui encore une fois J'AIME CES MECS PUTAIN ! (sérieusement si je peux je vais au Hellfest les voir cet été. Quoi ? Plus de billets. Rien à branler, je passe en force. NO RESPECT )_

 _Donc voilà, j'avais envie de faire une soundfic, j'avais envie de la faire sur Cirice, je me suis exécutée. Les écrits en gras sont les paroles de la chanson, traduites et interprétées par mes soins. Ah et si vous ne connaissez ni le groupe, ni la chanson, sachez que vous ratez une belle expérience musicale. En gros aller l'écouter, et si possible en même temps de lire._

 _[Il est vivement recommander d'écouter la musique en même temps que de lire, ça pourrait être sympa]_

 _Maestro, MUSIQUE S'IL-TE-PLAIT !_

 **Je sens ta présence parmi nous**

 **Tu ne peux te cacher dans l'obscurité**

 **Entends-tu le grondement ?**

 **Entends-tu le grondement qui nous appelle...**

Une sombre nuit. Un autel. Un sacrifice. Des effusions de sang. Un pentacle tracé sur le sol. Telle était la salle lorsque je fus invoqué. Classique me direz-vous. En apparence, oui. Mais la réalité était toute autre. Je sentais quelque chose. Quelque chose de pur. Quelque chose d'unique. Quelque chose que je ne verrais qu'une fois au court de ma vie de diable. Je m'approchais de la cage dans laquelle reposait une pauvre petite chose tremblante. En me voyant, elle tendit la main au travers des barreaux. Je la saisit, me rapprochant un peu plus de la petite créature. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, leurs teintes abyssales se mêlant avec beauté et contraste avec mon iris rouge sang.

 **Je sais que ton âme n'est pas teintée**

 **Même si tu as déjà entendu que si**

 **Entends-tu le grondement ?**

 **Entends-tu le grondement qui nous appelle...**

Sans même avoir à la toucher, je pouvais voir son âme au travers. Cette pureté... Cette rareté... Cette couleur blanche, cette âme immaculée, si unique, si parfaite... Nul doute : cette âme était délicieuse. Il me la fallait. Un humain, qui plus est aussi jeune est si facile à corrompre. Il suffit de leurs voiler les yeux et ils courent droit à leur perte. Je m'approchais du petit être frêle et chétif, posant sa main sur sa joue, le regardant avec une certaine douceur, certainement pour me donner un air rassurant et ainsi mieux l'entrainer dans le néant de la mort.

 **Je peux sentir l'orage qui se déchire dans ton coeur**

 **Je peux voir tes blessures au travers**

 **Je peux sentir l'orage qui se déchire dans ton coeur**

 **Je peux voir tes blessures au travers**

Doucement, d'une voix délicate et mielleuse, je lui proposais un marché.

" Je t'aiderais à venger ton honneur et ton nom, si en échange, en guise de payement, tu m'offres ton âme une fois ton but accomplis. Cela te convient-il ?"

L'enfant se contenta de répondre par un hochement de la tête en guise d'approbation. Parfait. Ce petit était tellement désespéré que si je fus un fil d'araignée tendu au beau milieu du gouffre infernal dans lequel il se trouve, il m'aurait saisit sans la moindre hésitation. Plus simple que je ne l'aurais imaginé...

 **Une bougie distribue une faible lueur**

 **Toi et moi, les yeux dans les yeux**

 **Entends-tu le tonnerre ?**

 **Entends-tu le tonnerre qui se déchire ?**

Je lui lançai un sourire malicieux.

" Très bien, nous allons désormais sceller notre pacte. Pour cela, choisi un endroit où j'apposerais le sceau de notre contrat. Plus il sera visible, plus mon pourvoir sera puissant et efficace."

Le petit me désigna son oeil droit. L'oeil ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Je posa délicatement ma paume sur son oeil. Une faible lueur en jailli, et le sang coula à flot. Lorsque je la retirai, un pentacle mauve luisant avait remplacé l'iris bleu profond du petit.

 **Plus rien ne nous sépare désormais**

 **A partir de maintenant notre union est éternelle**

 **Ne vois-tu pas comme tu es perdu ?**

 **Ne vois-tu pas comme tu es perdu** **sans moi** **?**

 **"** Bien. Je suis désormais à jamais lié à vous." Je reculai de quelques pas, changeant radicalement de forme, perdant en l'espace de quelques secondes mon majestueux plumage noir pour prendre une apparence plus ingrate et modeste : celle d'un humain. D'un homme qui plus est. Cette apparence masculine n'était tout de même pas sans le moindre charme. " Tu seras mon chien. Je te nommerais Sebastian." dit le petit. Son Chien ? Charmant. Je sentais déjà que ce sale gosse allais me poser pas mal de soucis... "A vos ordres." Je jetais un oeil derrière moi "Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'eux ?". Le petit me répondit, froid et sec :

" Tues-les."

 **Je peux sentir l'orage qui se déchire dans ton coeur**

 **Je peux voir tes blessures au travers**

 **Je peux sentir l'orage qui se déchire dans ton coeur**

 **Je peux voir tes blessures au travers**

Dans un torrent de cris, de supplications et d'effusions de sang, je m'exécutais. Traquant et tuant toutes les proies que mon "maître" m'avait demandé d'éliminer. Une fois mon travail achevé, j'ouvris la cage dans laquelle il était enfermé. Lui tendant une main chaleureuse et un sourire du même ordre, je le regardais d'un air rassurant.

 **Ne vois-tu pas que tu es perdu ?**

 **Ne vois-tu pas que tu es perdu** **sans moi** **?**

L'enfant attrapa ma main, silencieusement. Je le tirai doucement hors de la cage, et d'un geste habile, je le pris dans mes bras. Je pouvais sentir son corps frêle au travers ses vêtements. Cet enfant avait la peau sur les os, littéralement. Mes doigts pouvaient presque se glisser dans ses côtes tant il était fin. Nous sortîmes de cette demeure infâme, d'où fusaient les cris des domestiques pris au piège par les flammes. Le lendemain, il ne resterait aucune trace de la triste condition de "monsieur", ainsi que du triste sort de ses "hôtes".

 **Je peux sentir l'orage qui se déchire dans ton coeur**

 **Je peux voir tes blessures au travers**

 **Je peux sentir l'orage qui se déchire dans ton coeur**

 **Je peux voir tes blessures au travers**

Je ramenais l'enfant au manoir des Phantomhives afin de m'en occuper. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant ce dernier, l'enfant s'était endormi dans mes bras.

« Tiens donc, le manoir est en ruine ? Peuh ! Ce n'est pas un problème ! Après tout, je suis un diable de majordome… »

 _PFIOU ! J'ai finis ! Ah nan mais je suis heureuse là ! j'étais bloquée dessus depuis quelques mois à cause d'un problème d'interprétation du « can you hear the thunder THAT'S CALLING » que j'ai eu ENORMEMENT de mal à bien traduire. Heureusement pour moi j'ai une super prof d'anglais qui m'a aider à mieux le traduire car oui, j'ai compris la chanson, j'ai tout traduis, je la connais par cœur, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'exprimer en français quand je pense en anglais (tu peux aller niquer ta logique. Si si, je t'assure.)_

' _fin bref ! J'espère que ceci vous a plu !_

 _Que ce soit le cas où non, n'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à me laisser une review pour les bonnes raisons suivantes :_

 _1\. Ça coûte rien, si ce n'est 5min de votre temps_

 _2\. C'est gentil et ça me motive_

 _3\. Je me nourris de vos critiques et avis, et n'avoir aucun retour sur un texte pour lequel on s'est déchiré c'est très frustrant_

 _4\. Aller quoi… Je vous ferais des câlins…. Aller…. S'il-vous-plait…_

 _BON, moi je vais vous laisser tranquille pour aller retourner violer les joues de newnyancat._

 _La Bise !_


End file.
